


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: You had planned on going home, hoping to catch at least a few hours of sleep for work the next morning. But the fireplace was so warm, and he was insisting you stay. Maybe one more drink wouldn't hurt.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You, Lucifer Morningstar/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Baby It's Cold Outside

"What are you doing?"

Lucifer watched you grab your coat from where it laid, haphazardly over the back of the couch.

"Leaving? I have work early tomorrow."

You wrapped your scarf around your neck, searching for your gloves as you prepared yourself for the chill of the cold December air. Lucifer sat up a little, your answer causing his mouth to twitch into a frown.

"Must you go so soon?"

You turned your gaze to the handsome man sitting on the couch, with a pout on his lips. It almost made you smile to see the devil pouting like a child.

"Soon? I've been here all evening Lucifer, it's almost midnight." You laughed.

"But darling, it's cold outside." 

Lucifer stood, grabbing your gloves from your hands before you even had a chance to slip them on. You sighed, raising an eyebrow at his antics.

"I do have work in the morning." You reminded him.

Lucifer sat your gloves on top of his piano, grabbing your scarf, unwrapping it from it's place around your neck. It too joined your gloves and you batted his hands away when he tried to take your coat off as well.

"I really can't stay." You said sternly.

He grabbed your hands, gently rubbing his thumb over your knuckles. He shook his head disapprovingly.

"You haven't even stepped outside yet and your hands are already cold as ice my dear." 

You couldn't help the laugh that escaped your lips and you pulled your hands away.

"My parents are visiting for Christmas, they're going to start to worry." 

Once again you tried to gather your things but sighed when Lucifer stepped in front of you. He was not making it easy for you to leave, but then again you weren't exactly trying very hard to get away.

"What's the hurry love? It's practically a blizzard out there, wouldn't you rather stay in the warmth, with me?"

The offer was tempting, you wanted to say yes, shed your coat and curl up with him on the couch once more. But you knew if you didn't leave now you'd never make it home tonight, and would most likely be late for work tomorrow.

"I'd love too Lucifer, you know I would, but I have work in the morning, and family in town." 

You stepped around him, he watched you grab your things, frowning a little. For a moment you thought he was finally going to let you leave, but of course he had to try one more time.

"At the very least have one more drink with me love."

You held your gloves in one hand, your scarf in the other, and you watched him walk over to the shelves of alcohol.

"We both know it's not going to be one drink." You shook your head.

Lucifer grinned, pouring you another drink regardless of your protests. He held the glass out for you to take. You tried to be strong, but the smile on his face was to inviting, and your desire to go home had dwindled to almost nothing. 

"I guess it is snowing pretty hard." You muttered, looking out of the window.

"Yes, it is, and just imagine how cold it must be." Lucifer said as he walked over to you.

You bit your lip, weighing your options in your mind. However, when he saw your shoulders drop a little, and your expression relax, he knew he had you.

"You're very stubborn you know." You muttered.

Despite your words you had already begun to take off your coat, his persuasion successfully winning you over. As you laid your coat on the piano bench, Lucifer handed you the drink.

"I like to think of it as optimistic." 

Lucifer wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you to him, as he guided you back towards the couch.

"If I'm staying, we're watching Frosty." 

He beamed at you, pressing his lips to your temple in a soft kiss. He wrapped a blanket around the two of you once you were both seated on the couch. He held you as you curled up against him, resting your head on his chest.

"Of course darling."


End file.
